Thank You
by kinkyho-slayr
Summary: [COMPLETE!][Reffie] She was always there for him, but he wasn’t. Now that she left him, he knows what he did wrong. He decides to go and apologize, but the problem is, will she come back?


**I just decided to make a fic of RenoxYuffie. It's a ONESHOT though. And I'm terribly sorry if they are out of character because I haven't played the game yet, (truth be told) but I have seen someone play some of it. Yes, I have watched _Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children_ but that's about it... No more movies. Remember the drill, R&R and NO FLAMES!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Thank You_**

**_Summary:_** She was always there for him, but he wasn't. Now that she left him, he knows what he did wrong. He decides to go and apologize, but the problem is, will she come back? Reffie

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own anything of Squaresoft but I do own this plot and it's sappiness. (If it has any, which it should!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I wasn't there for her... she was. I was always doing something, having to leave because Tseng made me or else I would be kicked out of the Turks or home eating and watching TV. I was never there for her and now... she's gone. She hated me... she hated me for that didn't she? She always put a smile on though, so I didn't know but now I do._

I got up, pacing myself back and forth in front of the bed.

"I'm so st-.." I kicked my foot on the desk, "OWW!" I sat back down on the bed, trying to ease the pain. I looked up and saw the phone right by the bed.

_Should I call her cell? No, she would only get angrier at me. Maybe Tifa would know where she is._

I walked over to the phone, ignoring the pain in my foot. I picked it up and dialed Tifa's number. Or Seventh Heaven's number really.

_Ring...ring...ring._

"Hello?"

"Hi Tifa, it's Reno."

"Oh hi!"

"Is..._she_ there?"

"Yeah..."

"Ok.. I'll be there in a bit."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and headed straight for the door, grabbed my shoes and stuck them on. I practically ran to the elevator and to my car.

"C'mon...c'mon." I waited impatiently in the traffic, "Can this get any slower!"

Finally I got to Seventh Heaven and saw _her_ car parked at the front. I parked mine next to _her_ car. I rushed inside and saw _her_ drinking away and talking to Tifa. Tifa looked up.

"Huh?" _She _asked as she turned around to see what her friend was looking at.

"Yu-yuffie.." I huffed as I walked closer to her.

"Hmph." She said as she got up and headed for the door.

"Wait Yuffie!" I called to her. She turned around and slapped me across the face, hard enough to make me fall to the ground, which I did. I stared straight ahead, not even caring if I saw anyone's feet. Crimson tresses fell across my face and tears rolled down to the ground.

_She does hate me..._

I just lay there. Not caring if anyone stared at me and thought I was weird, she hated me and that's all I needed to just lie there and weep. Suddenly I saw two large, cream-coloured, laced boots in front on me.

"Get up!" It was Yuffie. I slowly got up, my crimson hair sticking to my face from the tears. My sunglasses were probably on the floor but it didn't matter to me.

"Yuffie..." I said quietly, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you... If I could go back in time, I'd make sure I had time for you, but I can't and I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry and ... I love you, Yuffie." I slowly walked towards the door, not wanting to see if she was still mad at me. I reached in my pocket to get my keys out...but they weren't there!

I turned around to see Yuffie, with her hand on her hip, waving my keys in the air and smirking at me. I smiled. She clasped the keys in her hand and ran up to me, hugged me and nearly knocked me over. I just stood there shocked at her actions. I looked down at her. She looked up at me.

"Hello! Second chances Ree!" She said happily. At this I smiled and hugged her back. People in the bar may have been staring at us but we didn't care. I looked up and saw Tifa come around the counter, smiling. I smiled back at her and looked back at Yuffie.

"I love you... Turkey." She hugged me tight and dug her head into my chest.

"I love you too... Yuffie." I hugged her back and felt her chocolate hair tickle my chin.

"Thank you Turkey, you're the best."

"No, Thank you." I said to her.

_You're more than the best for me Yuffie, you're much greater. Thanks for always being there and now I will too. Thank you Yuffie._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading my pretty sappy fic. Don't forget to review**

**-Yuna Tidus**


End file.
